SMS Short Message Service
by Caskett93
Summary: Una piccola Shot sull'utilizzo dei cellulari ai giorni nostri... Leggete e commentate!


**SMS – Short message service**

Autrice: Sara (Caskett93*/Spuffy93)

_Always._

Erano giorni che quella parola rimbombava nella testa di Castle. Di solito era lui a dirla.

_Thank you, for having my back in there_

_Always_

_Thank you for being there_

_Always_

Castle ormai considerava quella la loro parola e quando lei l'aveva utilizzata pochi giorni prima ne era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso.

_Thank you_

_Always_

Ma non era solo la parola ad averlo reso particolarmente felice, era stato il clima e i loro sguardi incatenati. Era da prima dell'estate che non si scambiavano uno sguardo del genere, da pubblicità dei profumi.

Ma c'era sempre lui. Josh, dottor motorcycle boy. Quell'odioso dottorino.

'Come posso competere con qualcuno che salva vite umane tutti i giorni?' pensa l'uomo sconsolato.

"Ehi papà, giù di morale?" domanda Alexis scendendo dalla scale.

"Si vede tanto?" domanda lui andandole incontro.

"Noooo, solo un bel po'" lo prende in giro lei. "Ti ricordi cosa facevamo quando ero piccola ed ero triste?" chiede trascinandolo in cucina.

"I biscotti col sorriso..." mormora l'uomo ridacchiando. "Faresti questo per tuo padre?" domanda abbracciandola.

"Certo, ma dobbiamo far veloci. Tra un oretta Ashley passa a prendermi, andiamo al cinema. Quindi niente battaglia finale con la farina..." aggiunge la ragazza lanciando un'occhiataccia a suo padre.

"Va bene. Giuro, niente battaglia finale."

I due si mettono intorno ai fornelli e iniziano a preparare i biscotti.

Una volta che la pasta è pronta la spianano e ne ricavano tanti tondi. Poi con gocce di cioccolato e granella di nocciola disegnano occhi e sorriso.

"Perfetti." commenta Alexis una volta che la prima infornata è pronta. "Ho ancora dieci minuti per finire di prepararmi." aggiunge guardando l'orologio. "Mi raccomando, non farli bruciare papà. Ricordati, venti minuti!" gli urla salendo le scale.

_Bip bip._

Castle si avvicina al suo cellulare. E' Beckett.

**Ho bisogno del tua aiuto per il caso. Puoi passare in centrale?**

Rick scuote la testa pensando che ormai, alle otto e mezzo, Kate è sicuramente l'unica in ufficio.

**Non posso, devo guardare i biscotti. Passa tu da qui se mai.**

Dopo aver inviato il messaggio si mette sul divano e inizia a fare _zapping_ con il telecomando passando da un programma all'altro senza realmente guardare le immagini nella televisione.

_Bip bip._

Castle afferra il cellulare velocemente già pronto alla risposta secca e brutale della detective.

**Va bene. Quindici minuti e sono da te.**

Rick rilegge per tre volte il messaggio, lui stava scherzando quando le ha proposto di passare da casa sua, era sicuro che non avrebbe accettato. Non che non volesse la detective in casa sua, semplicemente era consapevole che con lei nelle vicinanze non sarebbe stato responsabile delle proprie azioni. Sopratutto dopo gli ultimi episodi che avevano vissuto.

"Papà, io esco allora. Ricordati, tra..." Alexis guarda l'orologio. "Quattordici minuti esatti devi toglierli dal forno!" ribadisce prima di chiudersi alle spalle la porta.

"Ciao..." mormora l'uomo ma ormai la figlia non lo sente già più.

Castle rimane seduto sul divano a fare _**zapping**_ mentre nella casa si espande l'odore dei biscotti. Guardando l'orologio si accorge che è l'ora di toglierli, così va in cucina, si mette il guanto e tira fuori la teglia. Trenta facce sorridenti lo stanno guardando, Rick le toglie dalla teglia e le mette in un vassoio poi le porta in salotto insieme ad una busta di latte e inizia a mangiarne un paio.

_Drin._

E' il campanello. Castle si alza e va ad aprire.

"Ehi Castle." lo saluta Beckett ridendo.

"Cosa c'è?" domanda lui guardandola confusa.

"Hai i baffi da latte." mormora entrando la donna cercando di soffocare altre risatine. Rick si pulisce veloce la bocca.

"Allora, questo caso?" domanda. La donna si accomoda sul divano e rubando uno dei biscotti appena sfornati inizia a spiegarle quello che non le torna.

"Capisci? Io sono sicura che sia stato lui, ma ha un alibi. Era a quella corsa ciclistica e oltre cento persone possono testimoniare di averlo visto passare lungo il tracciato." mormora sconfortata la donna. Castle sembra rifletterci per un attimo.

"Ho un idea."

"Avanti, spara. Ma niente CIA, Alieni o misteriose persone venute dal passato."

"Aveva un complice..." inizia sicuro Castle.

"No, abbiamo controllato, ma non c'è niente che faccia sospettare che abbia pagato qualcuno per uccidere la nostra vittima." lo interrompe Kate.

"No, non per il delitto, ma per sostituirlo alla gara." le spiega Castle afferrando l'ennesimo biscotto.

"Ma alla partenza lo hanno visto tutti e anche all'arrivo. Si era tolto casco e occhiali." gli fa notare la donna.

"Magari il suo complice lo aspettava in un vicoletto laterale, abbastanza lontano dalla folla e quando lui è passato si sono scambiati. Pensaci, la gara è durata oltre due ore, aveva tutto il tempo per commettere l'omicidio con calma e tornare prima del traguardo." le fa notare.

"Devo ammetterlo, sembra una buona idea. Ma come lo dimostriamo?"

"Col sudore..." mormora Castle con un sorriso furbo.

"Cosa?"

"Già. Se il nostro caro sospetto è arrivato al traguardo nelle prime posizioni, come mi hai detto tu, sicuramente gli avranno fatto le foto e scommetto che è l'unico ad essere solo lievemente sudaticcio. Dopo due ore di bicicletta sotto il sole ti assicuro che se non sei sciolto poco ci manca..." mormora l'uomo.

Beckett tira fuori il cellulare e chiama velocemente Esposito per passargli l'idea.

"Ha detto che ci richiamerà quando avrà verificato." spiega Beckett rimettendosi in tasca il telefonino.

"Come mai sei qui?" chiedo poi lui all'improvviso.

"Ma come, me lo hai detto tu di passare..." mormora confusa.

"No, quello lo so, ma sono un paio di giorni che ti trattieni al distretto più del solito. Come mai? Il dottorino ha i turni notturni e ti senti sola a casa?" domanda ironico.

"No. E' partito. Di nuovo." dice schietta la detective. Il sorriso di Rick scompare al volo.

"Scusa.." mormora seriamente dispiaciuto.

"Credo che la nostra possibilità non abbia funzionato molto alla fine. Abbiamo litigato e lui mi ha rinfacciato che per me era rimasto qui. Quando ha detto ciò ho capito che era finita." dice la detective.

"Mi dispiace Kate..." Rick le posa una mano sulla spalla.

"Non è vero..." ribatte lei sorridendo.

"Insinui che io stia mentendo?" domanda lui facendo il finto offeso.

"Lo so che lo fai. Arricci il naso quando dici una bugia." gli spiega lasciandolo basito. "Ormai ti conosco Castle."

"Ti va di tenermi compagnia per un po'?" domanda Castle cambiando discorso. "Da quando Alexis ha Ashley mi sento solo la sera." aggiunge facendo quegli occhioni da cucciolo bastonato.

"Solo un pochino, e solo perché non ho di meglio da fare." accetta la donna. "Oltretutto Esposito ci deve sempre rispondere."

"D'accordo, diremo così agli altri. Nessuno saprà che mi hai detto si perché non puoi resistere ai miei occhioni blu..." Kate scuote la testa ma sa che un fondo di verità c'è nelle parole di Castle.

_Bip bip._

Stavolta è il cellulare di Beckett a suonare.

**Castle aveva ragione. Nelle foto tutti sembrano passati sotto una cascata mentre il nostro amico è fresco come una rosa.**

**P.s. Ho trovato degli scatti antecedenti con cui fare un confronto, ma sono sfocati. Dovrò lavorarci.**

"Allora, che dice?" domanda Rick cercando di leggere il messaggio.

"Che avevi ragione..." sospira la donna già immaginando l'ego dell'uomo ingigantirsi ma Castle la sorprende facendole solo un sorriso furbetto.

" A proposito, dov'è andata Alexis?" domanda Beckett.

"Il suo primo amore l'ha portata al cinema..." le dice imbronciato l'uomo.

"Oh su Castle, il primo amore per una ragazza è sempre il padre, non preoccuparti." lo rassicura lei. "Mi dispiace solo che per Alexis sia un esperienza così traumatica." aggiunge poi per prenderlo in giro. "Per fortuna che ha trovato un ragazzo fantastico, carino, gentile e romantico. Ne sono rimasti pochi esemplari purtroppo."

"Oh oh... la grande detective ha un cuore a quanto pare..."

"Certo che ce l'ho Castle, ma ho anche una pistola, non scordarlo." aggiunge facendolo ridere.

"E sentiamo, chi è stato il primo a farlo battere?" domanda curioso. "Tuo padre non conta." l'anticipa.

"Un mio compagno. Alle superiori, ma non saprai niente di più da me." dice la donna sorridendo maliziosa. "E tu? E' stata Kyra il tuo primo amore?" domanda a sua volta Beckett.

"Già, ma ho capito che non era il mi vero amore."

"C'è differenza?" domanda Kate.

"Certo, il primo amore è quello che ti fa battere il cuore per la prima volta. Il vero amore è quello che te lo farà battere per sempre, qualsiasi cosa accada."

"Hai... l'hai incontrato?" domanda titubante Kate temendo la risposta. La foga con cui ne ha parlato non la fa ben sperare.

"Sì. Il nostro rapporto è molto complicato, ci avviciniamo e ci allontaniamo a periodi, ma sono sicuro di amarla." mormora Rick con un sorriso dolce.

"Oh..." riesce solo a dire Kate cercando di trattenere le lacrime. 'Gina. Possibile che sia innamorato di una tale ochetta? Possibile che sia lei?' "E... e lei ricambia?" chiede nascondendo abilmente il dolore.

"Non so sinceramente..." mormora l'uomo sospirando. Poi gli viene un idea. "Ma potrei scoprirlo." aggiunge tirando fuori il cellulare e scrivendo un messaggio.

"Castle, che fai?" domanda confusa Kate.

"Le chiedo se mi ama..." risponde lui come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

"COSA?" esclama la donna. "Non si chiedono queste cose via SMS!" continua cercando di toglierli il cellulare di mano ma Castle è più veloce.

"Troppo tardi già inviato."

Kate scuote la testa e si risiede sul divano seguita da Rick.

"Sei uno stupido..." commenta esasperata.

_Bip bip_

Kate si sporge verso il suo cellulare sorprendendosi della velocità di Esposito. Apre il messaggio e lo legge.

**Ciao, c'è una persona davanti a me che mi ha chiesto se mi ami... Cosa le dico?**

Beckett rilegge più volte il messaggio e il suo implicito significato poi risponde velocemente.

Le sue guance sono lievemente rosse ma il suo sguardo è fisso in quello di Castle.

_Bip bip._

L'uomo apre veloce il messaggio preparandosi al peggio.

**Sta zitto e baciami.**

Semplice, immediato.

Castle sorride e poi si avvicina lentamente alle labbra della detective e le sfiora con un bacio leggero.

"Lo prendo come un si?" domanda allontanandosi quel tanto che basta per poterla guardare negli occhi.

"Tu parli troppo Castle..." mormora la donna prima di prenderlo per la camicia e attirarlo a se. Il bacio si fa subito passionale, le loro lingue escono a giocare, cercando di prevalere l'una sull'altra. Castle spinge dolcemente Beckett a sdraiarsi sul divano e con una mano inizia ad accarezzarle i fianchi salendo fino ad arrivare al seno. Kate sospira di piacere a quel tocco leggero e con le mani inizia a sbottonare la camicia di Rick.

La porta sbatte.

"Papà, lo spettacolo è... Kate?" Alexis e Ashley sono sulla soglia che guardano esterrefatti la coppia sul divano che veloci si allontanano e risistemano.

"Oh... ciao..." mormora arrossendo pesantemente Kate.

"Cosa ci fai qui Alexis?" domanda invece Castle calmo riabbottonandosi gli unici due bottoni che la detective era riuscita a sbottonare.

"Lo... lo spettacolo è stato cancellato..." dice titubante la ragazza.

"Scusi Signor Castle... Alexis aveva pensato di tornare a casa visto che era giù di morale." continua Ashley cercando di riportare la sua ragazza con i piedi per terra.

Kate intanto non sa bene cosa fare, la situazione è talmente imbarazzante che non riesce quasi a muoversi, figurarsi spiccicare una parola.

Un suono quasi disumano la riporta tra i mortali. Beckett si guarda intorno per cercare la provenienza. E' Alexis che sta urlando mentre saltella sul posto. Una macchia color rosso si sposta ad una velocità sorprendentemente e le si getta addosso.

"Oh Kate, sono così felice!" urla sorridendole. "Finalmente vi siede dati una mossa!" aggiunge prima di scostarsi velocemente. "Papà, andrò a casa di Ashley, rimarrò da lui per questa sera. Poi mi farò accompagnare da _**Grace.**_.. Ciao!" e così come sono arrivati lei e Ashley se ne vanno.

"_**Wow.**_.. è stato..." inizia Kate.

"Veloce? Strano? Divertente?" domanda Castle.

"No. Imbarazzante. Tu mi stavi... insomma e io..." mormora la donna iniziando a balbettare.

"Oh, ma dai. Non hai visto com'era felice non le importa Kate."

"Di quello che vuoi, ma secondo me è stato comunque imbarazzante."

"Okay, va bene. Ma adesso siamo soli..." mormora alzando un sopracciglio con aria maliziosa.

"Sei sempre il solito. Un bambino di dodici anni Castle." lo rimprovera lei seria. Rick abbassa gli occhi. "E sei anche un grande credulone." aggiunge ridacchiando. Lui risolleva lo sguardo velocemente e prendendola per mano la porta al piano di sopra.

"Rimani con me..." mormora iniziando a baciarla dolcemente.

"_**Always.**"_


End file.
